The Wild White Rose
by Kisa Aoi
Summary: The story of a girl who gets kidnapped and forced to be a offering to the devil. Or at least, that's what she thought before she lost her memory. This is the story of one girl searching for the Truth and how dangerous that can sometimes prove to be. Rated M just in case. This is my 1st fanfic i've shown to anyone. Be nice but honest with any review, please.
1. Chapter 1

"Just hold still, you brat!" he pressed the end of the gun harder into my temple. I tried to move my arms, but he held them tighter against the small of my back.

"You fucker! Let me go, you smell horrible!" I yelled. He pulled me back as the police advance, weapons raised. He really did smell horrible, like sweat and rotting garbage and it was just amplified by his panic. I could feel his heart race in his chest, his breath coming out in short gasps.

Why had I decided to walk to the store? At night? I must have been mad...

"I gotta get away..." he mumbled, still backing down the alleyway. It was a dead-end. He was trapped, and he knew it. Why was he still holding me hostage?

"Look, just let me go. Push me toward the cops to distract them and run!" I whispered, trying to be calm and hoping to convince him to let me go unharmed.

"NO!" he raged. "A sacrifice is needed, and I'm not giving anything up!" he pulled me roughly. "Back off or she dies!" He yelled to the cops. I felt him jerk and then heard the sound of metal scraping across concrete.

The sewer!...Ew, really?

He pulled me beack roughly 'til the opening was in front of me. The cops were yelling intructions to stop, but the man wasn't listening. He pulled the gun away from my head. Was he letting me go? A sharp pain exploded from the back of my head and I had my answer.

The first thing I was aware of was the pain. My head was pounding, like a giant was playing soccer with my brain. I could hear the man mumbling. Great. I hadn't gotten away. I finally became aware that I was lying down on the ground, on my stomach, my right cheek felt as though it were lying on a pile of rocks. It hurt to move, but I tried to shift enough to get my face off the grimy concrete. My arms were bound behind my back, so there wasn't much I could do. I managed to roll to my side. My face, shoulders, and torso stung terribly. I pried my eyes open. I was in a dark room. As my eyes adjusted, I could see the man standing by a wall pouring over a tattered book. Around the room were candles on the floor. They didn't offer much light, but I could see there were drawings on the ground, written with white chalk. I started straining against my bonds, rope it felt like, but to no avail.

The man suddenly closed his book. "It's all ready. Nothing should go wrong. I'll get through no problem." he said to himself. He stopped, then began to fuss over a particular part of the drawing. This was the first time I really got a good look at him. He tall, dark-haired, and had fair skin, although he was filthy. He was wearing plain clothing, kind of old fashion. In the dim light, I could only tell that he was wearing a lighter colored shirt than from his coat. His pants were filthy and worn.

I tried to sit up and groan escaped my mouth. The man looked up, startled and wide-eyed. "NO! Don't. Move. You'll put the elements out-of-place!" he came over and forced me to lie back on my front, although my face was put the other way. I came face to face with a decaying skull.

I nearly vomited.

The man walked away to the edge of the drawing and turned to face the center where I was. He pulled out a knife and cut his hand open with a grunt.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!" I shouted, making my head throb. "Let me go! I'm not about to be part in your ceremony to the devil!"

The man laughed. "We're not meeting any devil, child. I'm going home, and you're paying the price for my ticket." Before I could even open my mouth to respond, the man knelt and put his hands on the chalk drawing. Suddenly, blue light, like an electric discharge, sprung up from the now glowing drawing. The man had a mad smile upon his face, then, the light changed from blue to dark purple. Then, long black...things...started shooting up from the lights and drawing. They attacked the dead body next to me until it vanished. The man was also being attacked but he didn't seem concerned... he was still laughing as he disappeared bit by bit.

I felt myself being taken apart by the black things as well. The pain was beyond imagination. I didn't even realize had shut my eyes or that I was screaming until it suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes to a white expanse. My kidnapper was standing before me, facing a tall door like structure. He was talking to a figure, but I couldn't see them clearly.

"No! Everything was right! I don't have to pay the toll! Take her! Take that body! Let me through!" Then, the door he was facing opened to a darkness, filled with eyes. More of those black things, now what i understood to be arms reached out and grabbed the man. pulling him in. Then, the figure turned to face me. He had no body, but just a vague outline. I wasn't even sure it was, indeed, a 'he'.

"Now, for you." It spoke, but with a voice that sounded like a million different voice speaking together.

The eyes in the door turned their gaze upon me, as well as their arms, grabbing me and pulling me in.

I was screaming as I crossed the area, the wide smile of the faceless figure being the last thing I saw before the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is going to be slightly AU I suppose. I want to try to follow the canon story, but at the same time I want to be creative with some of the events. That's pretty much what kept me from posting for so long. I wasn't sure where I'd start as far as Ed's timeline goes.**

**I'll try to update more frequently, but I make no promises.**

**Oh, and thanks for the follows and review. It was really encouraging :3**

Chapter 2

"Pst! Emma! Emma, get up!" I groaned as I was shaken from my sleep. The hold sleep had on me lessened when I realized it was Toby's voice. I opened my eyes and sat up, now fully awake. It was still dark out and suddenly I felt fear grip my heart, the dream still at the front of my mind , but a faint breeze hinted at the sunrise was not far behind. The memory of the dream slipped away more and more as I tried to remember what about the dark terrified me so.

Toby grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. The older boy smiled at me, "You ok?" I nodded. "Good. Tonight is the only time we have to do this, so no mistakes, right?" I straightened my shirt and trousers, brushing off any dirt. He slung his bag over his shoulder and tossed the remnants of our stuff off to the side. Before I could protest, he said "We'll be set once we get this done! No more sleepin' on the ground!" Toby and I had taken to sleeping in an abandoned apartment building. I preferred the park on the outskirts of town, but for what we were doing, being near our target proved best.

Toby led the way out of the broken down building and into the dimly lit streets. I followed him as he took us through a number of alley-ways and back roads. I was about to ask how much longer the trip was going to be when he stopped. We were at the laboratory.

"Why are we doing this again? We could get in huge trouble! I mean, if the guards catch us-"

"They won't." Toby cut me off. He reached into one of the pockets of his worn coat and pulled out a small red gem. "Our...employer... gave me this. With it, it'll make stealing the documents they need a breeze."

"Documents?" I looked at the building and groaned. "Oh no. This is a military run lab, isn't it?" I took a step back. "I'm not doing it."

Toby grabbed my wrist before I retreated further. The older boy's grip was as strong as steel. "I can't do this without you! You're the only one I know that can do alchemy without a drawing-"

"Circle."

"Whatever!" He took a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back up at me. "Look, i'll never ask you to do anything like this again, ok? We won't have to! I know where the documents are, I just need you to get us there using this." He placed the little red stone into the hand he held before letting go. "She told me that would amplify your alchemy and get us in and out."

I looked at the little stone, wandering how it would do as he claimed, then shrugged. "Fine. But if we get caught, I don't know you."

"You say that every time." He turned and led the way with a smirk.

* * *

I stood before the stone wall. Toby had led me to the back of the lab, that way, no passerby could alert the guards. I took a deep breath and clapped my hands together, and placed them on the wall. I was unsure as to how to use the little stone so I held it between my middle and index fingers on my left hand. I gasped in shock when the wall melted and re-structured itself into an almost elegant archway. I had never been able to make anything as nice as that before.

"Why were the sparks red?" I whispered. "They're normally blue!"

"'Cause of the stone, moron! Let's go!" He pulled me through the arch way. He had me reconstruct many more walls before we found a office like room. It was big and had several cages lined up along one side, a desk, full bookshelves, and paper strewn about on the other. Toby immediately began to look through the papers while I kept a look out by the door. I had closed up the holes we mad on the way in, so the door was they only entrance into the room. I glanced back at Toby, seeing him randomly stuff papers and books into his bag. I let out a breath when he finally seemed content with himself and walked over to the door by me, giving our silent signal that it was time to go. We traced our way back until we got to the archway I first made.

"Well, well, well. You actually did it without being caught. Good boy." A sultry voice came out from the shadow of a nearby alley way. The sun was nearly up, casting long shadows. A woman with long dark hair, long gloves, and a black dress that showed her figure nicely. Toby smiled at her.

"Told you I could." He said with a voice he only used with girls his age. I wanted to barf. He did all this, made me use a silly red rock... all for some woman?! "Where's my reward?"

The woman smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, or approving. No warmth came from her gaze. She extended her hand towards Toby. He raised his, as if to meet hers, when he stopped, making a guttural noise.

I stumbled back when I realized her fingers had extended, impaling him in several parts of his torso, including his heart.

For what could have been a second later, but seemed like an eternity had passed, I watched his blood stain his clothing around her fingers. Then, her fingers reacted from his bleeding body, leaving him to crumple to the ground, unmoving.

I stumbled back until I hit one side of the archway. She turned her cold gaze to me, smile upon her lips still, as if she hadn't just killed someone.

"Now. Give me the stone, girl." I unconsciously gripped the stone tighter in my hand. Her eyes darted down. Her hand moved up slightly and before I knew what I was doing, I was running down the alley, towards the road.

"You come back here." I heard her growl. Then, just as I reached the end of the alley, the sidewalk just out of my grasp, I felt a flash of pain in my back and I halted. I looked down and saw the tips of her fingers protruding out of my stomach.

I may have screamed.

"Drop it." She ordered, suddenly very close behind me.

Despite the pain, the terror I was feeling, I knew I couldn't let her have it. I would keep anything away from the person who killed the only family I had. Before I thought better of it, I lifted my hand to my mouth and swallowed the stone.

"You little-" she was cut off by large boom behind us. Her fingers quickly withdrew from my body and I crumpled to the ground, agony setting in. I turned my head to see her fighting a...big gray bur and a smaller red one... until my vision went dark.

_Oh, I'm fainting... or dying... huh... _I thought before I could think no more.


End file.
